


Blue Screen of Death

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short One Shot, Technologically Impaired Viktor, Technology, Typing Quirks, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Or, Yuri's printing something out and he notices how Viktor cannot type on a keyboard./Not beta read/





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally typing this at school. Let's see if I can get this done in half an hour.
> 
> *inspired by the person next to me who I can tell hasn't taken keyboarding class*

If Yakov was mad, several things happened all at once. First, he gave you a piercing look that stabbed the back of your head until you finally turned around and acknowledged the fact that he was mad at you. Second, he would motion you to follow him. Third, he would grill you. Yuri learned the hard way that he should always carry ear-plugs on and off the ice rink. Lastly, Yakov delivered the final blow of his punishment. In this case, after defying Yakov's clear orders to  _not_ do certain jumps because he was a growing boy, Yuri was dropped off at a local library after practice. What was the punishment? To type up an essay on why he shouldn't do certain jumps because he was a growing boy.At least Yakov didn't ask him to write an essay out by hand.

Settling down to a computer by the windows, Yuri logged into the ancient device and started typing away. His fingers danced across the keyboard like they were skating across the keys, and Yuri looked elsewhere as his fingers did all the work. He was still kind of pissed off that Yakov sent him to do this, but at least Yuri had free time to himself to do whatever he wanted until someone came to pick him up. After a while, Yuri stopped typing and read what he typed. Sure, he could've used better words than three curses after every other sentence, but Yakov explicitly stated that he wanted to hear Yuri's voice while he read the essay. Yakov did want explicit word choice, so Yuri had an excuse to ride on if Yakov tried to grill him out again. It was a win-win for the Russian Fairy.

Now if Yuri looked to his right and squinted a bit, he would see Viktor sitting in front of a computer, typing and clicking away at something. However, Yuri didn't notice his senior at first. His eyes immediately gazed down at Viktor's typing hands. Yuri didn't even need to ask Viktor if he took keyboarding class. By the slow way Viktor typed and how he typed with one finger at a time, Yuri knew instantly that Viktor was a newbie. A really bad newbie at that because Viktor often stopped to stare at his keyboard for around ten seconds before pressing the key he was searching for. Yuri tried so hard not to laugh.

 _So he **isn't** perfect at everything. _Yuri thought as much, but he thought Viktor would've been a bad cook or something. Never in a million years would Yuri ever think that his skating senior couldn't type properly on a keyboard. It was so random, yet it was so Viktor at the same time. The platinum blonde was full of surprises, and this surpassed Yuri's expectations by three hundred percent.

 _Did Yakov punish him too?_ What did Viktor do today? Skate. Talk. Skated some more. Winked at reporters when their cameras were turned on. Just what exactly did Viktor do that caused him to be here? Well, Yuri wasn't a detective by an stretch of the imagination, but he figured that Yakov sent Viktor to the library to keep an eye on him. If that was the case, Viktor was doing a lousy job. Finishing his essay, Yuri chose to print his work. As he waited for the printer to vomit out his words, he watched Viktor feebly type on the keyboard before ultimately giving up. He smashed both of his hands on the keyboard, and Yuri swore he saw a trail of smoke leak out of the poor device. Then again, Yuri shouldn't have been laughing.

He was clutching a stack of words etched on corpses.  _Words etched on corpses...?_ No, he was holding a stack of paper with printed words on it. That was better. Clipping his work with a paper clip, Yuri took a stroll down the computer tables and looked over at Viktor's computer monitor to see what was he up to. The blue screen of death reflected in Yuri's eyes. Did Viktor honestly think that messing around with a computer and breaking the keyboard would fix his problem? For the fifth time that week, Yuri had to be the adult. He motioned Viktor to scoot back as he took charge of the computer. Analyzing the situation and wiggling some information out of Viktor, Yuri did the best thing he could in the situation. He called for help, help came, help told them both to work on another computer, and help quarantined the computer and dissected it to figure out the problem.

And so like a babysitter watching a five year old, Yuri sat next to Viktor and watched the older male slowly type on the new computer. Everything he did was slow. He typed slow, he moved the mouse slowly, he asked Yuri where the time was on the computer, and he needed help printing. Yuri knew that Viktor was at least ten years older than him, but he wasn't expecting Viktor to be this out of touch with technology. After all, Viktor managed to work well on a phone and on his social media platforms. What's the difference?

Oh, Viktor was so used to new technology that something like typing on a keyboard was a lost art to him.  _Okay._ Yuri half-wanted to ask Viktor if he knew how to write, but that would be a mean thing to say. Sitting back in his seat, Yuri told Viktor that he was going to teach him how to get used to technology.  _Again._ Viktor's eyes lit up, and he promised Yuri that he was going to study everything that he needed to know.

 _Ain't this a change in roles?_ Yuri thought as he patted Viktor's head and showed him where the time was on the computer. Again. The tables have turned. The student was finally teaching the teacher something.

**Author's Note:**

> *Or maybe Viktor's playing dumb so that he could draw out a different side to Yuri, that's nice and patient, so that Yakov won't have to grill him again*


End file.
